Get Married?
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Kalau diingat-ingat lagi tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin kondisinya saat ini wajahnya memerah dan seluruh badannya gemetar karena malu. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**Get Married?**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Fanfic untuk pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin kondisinya saat ini wajahnya memerah dan seluruh badannya gemetar karena malu. Oh, salahkan kekonyolannya waktu lalu. Alasan _klise_ saja, dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa tentang hal yang berbau pernikahan dan juga cinta. _Hah_.

Sekarang ia sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Sudah bisa menyetir mobil sendiri, pergi kemana pun sendiri, hanya bermodalkan izin dan restu orang tua semua berjalan lancar. Asalkan, ia tak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Itu tak masalah.

Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Ia sudah tidak duduk di bangku SMA lagi. Sudah _goodbye_ dengan semua hal yang berbau SMA. Ia sudah menuju proses dewasa. Bukan remaja yang mau hidup dengan keinginan sendiri.

Dan hari ini adalah pelepasan. Sekolah seperti menangisi kepergian kami, murid kelas tiga yang sudah dinyatakan lulus oleh pihak sekolah dan sah menurut dinas pendidikan.

Kami harus memakai baju sopan sebagai atasan dan rok hitam selutut sebagai bawahan. Itu sebenarnya tak masalah bagi siswi perempuan yang lain. Tapi masalah untuknya.

Sakura Haruno, mantan ketua OSIS SMA Tokyo harus dipaksa memakai rok. Tak apa, sekali ini saja dalam seumur hidup. Lagipula, ini takkan terulang lagi jika berada di Universitas.

"Sakura!"

Lama terlamun dalam pikiran liarnya, Sakura menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada Ino yang dengan mudahnya berlari hanya dengan menggunakan rok dan sepatu berhak cukup tinggi. Sakura sudah biasa melihatnya.

"Apa?"

Napas gadis itu terengah-engah, Ino mengambil tempat di samping Sakura, "kau dipanggil Nona Tsunade. Ia mencarimu kemana-mana."

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Gadis cantik itu lebih baik menghindar dari kejaran Kepala Sekolah satu itu ketimbang harus menemuinya dan membantunya yang berujung ia akan bertemu pemuda itu. _Tidak_.

"Mungkin Nenek itu tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk bertemu Sasuke, Sakura. Yang mengetahui kejadian itu 'kan hanya aku dan kau."

"Dan Sasuke."

Sakura memandang tajam Ino yang kini tersenyum tak bersalah. Gadis berambut pirang itu memegang rambutnya, merapikan tatanan rambut indahnya yang berantakan karena angin kencang belakang taman.

"Acara akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, ayo."

.

* * *

.

"Peringkat pertama untuk satu angkatan kelas Sosial periode 2014/2015 adalah Sakura Haruno."

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiring Sakura menuju panggung yang sudah disediakan sekolah bagi pelepasan kali ini. Panggung ini sengaja di taruh di lapangan agar lebih luas dan terlihat besar. Sakura tersenyum ketika para guru yang hadir menyalaminya dan tak lupa memberi ucapan selamat karena prestasinya. Ia patut bangga akan hal ini.

"Peringkat pertama untuk satu angkatan kelas Pengetahuan Alam periode 2014/2015 adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan Sakura ingin sekali melepas sepatu berhaknya dan lari menjauh dari panggung ini. Kemana pun asalkan tidak kembali ke sini.

Dengan gaya khasnya, pemuda itu melangkah dan tak lupa sorakan heboh dari murid perempuan turut mengiringi langkahnya. Sakura tak bisa menatapnya. Sungguh. Melihat pemuda itu sama saja melihat kebodohannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Sakura bisa melihat Ino memberikan instruski padanya. Tak usah diberi tahu, ia juga tahu harus melakukan apa. Ah, tidak-tidak. Ia sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia berdiri tegap di samping pemuda tampan itu. Mungkin pemandangan yang terlihat dari luar sana tampak berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia bisa saja jatuh pingsan atau berpura-pura pingsan agar cepat selesai. Tapi sepertinya memang Dewi Fortuna dan keberuntungan atau apa pun yang berbau kebaikan sedang tidak memihak padanya.

Sekarang waktunya untuk memberi ucapan selamat padanya. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, memang ia sangat tampan. Perubahan wajahnya dari dulu berubah dan Sakura mengakuinya.

" _Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sasuke? Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu sampai besar nanti."_

Oh, Tuhan, kata-kata itu kembali berputar seperti gasing di kepalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Agar terlihat lebih santai. Tapi tetap! Wajahnya memerah.

"Selamat." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Singkat padat jelas. Sasuke 'kan pintar, pasti ia mengerti mengapa dia berbuat seperti ini.

Sakura menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Matanya membulat ketika lengan besar itu tak mau melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka berdua. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menyeringai, tatapan matanya berkilat dan Sakura dengan cepat menarik jabatan tangannya dan pergi menjauh.

Wajahnya tidak memerah, 'kan?

.

* * *

.

"Aku harus belajar lagi demi ujian tulis, Sakura," Ino melepas genggaman tangan Sakura saat gadis itu merapikan tas kecilnya. Acara sudah selesai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Bersantai menunggu orangtua mereka menjemput. "Kau sudah masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi Negeri dengan nilai rapotmu, sedangkan aku gagal. Aku ada jadwal les sore nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya tinggi ketika Ino menjauh keluar dari gerbang saat mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di sana.

Oke, kemana Ayahnya? Mengapa sampai selama ini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Sakura tidak mau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saat ini. Harusnya ia bahagia. Tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi dan melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati sosok yang baru saja di pikirannya sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku menunggu Ayah."

Pemuda itu hanya diam.

Hening.

Sakura ingin pergi. Menunggu di pos satpam sekolah sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Daripada berdua dengan Sasuke? Ia hanya cari aman saja.

"Untuk suratmu itu," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Sakura mulai melangkah menjauhi dirinya. Gadis itu berbalik, menjawab perkataan Sasuke ."Lupakan surat bodoh itu. Sungguh itu hanya kebodohanku. Lagipula kita masih kecil saat itu, belum mengerti apa-apa. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering menonton film romantis berbau pernikahan saat kecil jadi efeknya berimbas padamu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku belum menjawab 'kan? Kau terlalu sering menghindariku."

Sakura tertawa, ia melepas genggaman Sasuke di tangannya. "Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat jelas bagaimana responmu waktu lalu. Kau hanya diam dan selanjutnya aku ditertawakan olehmu. Kau bilang aku terlalu banyak menonton drama televisi. Padahal umur kita masih tujuh tahun waktu itu."

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan surat dan amlop berwarna merah muda.

"Aku masih menyimpannya. Surat konyol yang membuatku tertawa jika aku membacanya."

Sakura mengambil surat itu ketika Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya.

"Aku selalu menghindarimu karena malu. Setiap kali melihatmu aku selalu terpikir dengan surat ini," Sakura mengangkat surat miliknya, lalu tertawa. "Tapi tak apa, kita akan berpisah. Anggap saja itu kenangan masa lalu."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, memeluknya erat sampai wajah gadis ini memerah.

"Hn. Saat kau lari karena malu, aku membaca suratmu berulang-ulang. Memang aku masih kecil waktu itu, tapi aku mengerti karena Itachi suka melihat drama dan film romantis yang berujung pernikahan."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

"Ya. Aku menjawab ya."

Dan jarak di antara mereka terputus saat bibir hangat pemuda itu menempel pada bibirnya. Iris hijaunya membulat dan wajah cantik memerah. Beruntung, sekolah sudah cukup sepi saat ini.

"Kita akan menikah setelah kau lulus dari fakultas kedokteranmu. Dan biarkan aku yang akan melamarmu nanti. Bukan kau."

"Sial."

Ya, mungkin saja setelah ini ia semakin tak fokus pada pelajaran dan sekolahnya jika lagi-lagi takdir membawa Sasuke kembali satu kampus bersamanya.

Ya, rencana Tuhan memang lebih baik. Who knows?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
